mightandmagicfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
MM8: Mroczny elf patriarcha - Poszukiwania Cauri
Skrócony opis #Odwiedź domostwo Cauri Blackthorne w Alvarze i porozmawiaj z Relburnem Jeebesem. #Udaj się do Murmurwoods. #Porozmawiaj z Dantillionem w jego siedzibie w wiosce w Murmurwoods i weź od niego zwoje z zaklęciem. #Odnajdź posąg Cauri w lesie Murmurwoods, odczaruj ją i porozmawiaj. Więcej szczegółów Wstęp Zadanie promocyjne na Mrocznego elfa patriarchę jest jednym z najciekawszych, najważniejszych (jego wykonanie zdecydowanie ułatwia przejście gry), ale zarazem jednym z nastręczających graczom większych trudności. Tak więc od początku... Alvar W Alvarze, w najdalej na wschód wysuniętej części miasta znajduje się domostwo Cauri Blackthorne. Jednak nie ma w nim właścicielki - przebywający w jej domu Relburn Jeebes mówi, że pracuje ona dla Rady Kupców w Alvarze i wysłana została do Świątyni Słońca w Murmurwoods celem zasięgnięcia od tamtejszych kapłanów informacji na temat nawiedzających Jadame kataklizmów. Cauri - powszechnie uznawana za największą wojowniczkę wśród mrocznych elfów - miała po wykonaniu zadania niezwłocznie powrócić do Alvaru. Ale nie wróciła. Rada Kupców jest zaniepokojona, a Relburn Jeebes wysyła drużynę gracza na jej poszukiwania. Murmurwoods Murmurwoods znajduje się pięć dni na zachód od Alvaru. Po dotarciu do tej krainy należy udać się kamienistym traktem do wioski, do Dantilliona. Mieszka on koło gospody. Po drodze trzeba uważać na latające tu i ówdzie błędne ogniki, które mogą wyrządzić sporo szkód niedoświadczonej drużynie. Dantillion udzieli drużynie nieco informacji - Cauri była tutaj około tygodnia temu i otrzymała odpowiedzi na nurtujące ją pytania. Zgodziła się też w drodze powrotnej poszukać grupy pielgrzymów, która zaginęła podczas wędrówki do Druidzkiego Kręgu. Dantillion nie mówi tego wprost, ale obawia się, że Cauri została zaatakowana przez bazyliszki i zamieniona w kamień - dlatego wręcza drużynie pięć zwojów Zamiany kamienia w ciało. Bogatsza o te informacje drużyna musi teraz odnaleźć wojowniczkę w okolicy Druidzkiego Kręgu. W Murmurwoods oprócz błędnych ogników żyją także liczne bazyliszki, na które szczególnie łatwo można się natknąć w lesie. Są one o tyle groźne, że potrafią zamienić przeciwnika w kamień - dlatego też warto wyposażyć się w czar Zamiana kamienia w ciało. Jest to szczególnie ważne gdy weźmie się pod uwagę fakt, iż w Murmurwoods nie mieszka żaden uzdrowiciel. Na niskim poziomie trudno pokonać w walce turowej błędne ogniki, więc lepiej ich unikać i poruszać się stale w kierunku Druidzkiego Kręgu. Bazyliszki, które tam żyją można powystrzelać na odległość. W lesie znajduje się kilka kamiennych posągów - to właśnie pielgrzymi, na pomoc którym wyruszyła Cauri. Niestety okazuje się, że nawet tak wspaniała wojowniczka jak ona nie była w stanie ich pokonać i też została zamieniona w kamień - stoi teraz nieco na północny zachód od Druidzkiego Kręgu. By ją ożywić wystarczy nacisnąć na posąg LPM. Cauri będzie drużynie bardzo wdzięczna za odczarowanie. Liczba bazyliszków w okolicznych lasach zwiększyła się i wojowniczka nie była w stanie sobie z nimi poradzić. Pochwali drużynę i awansuje Mrocznych elfów na Mrocznych elfów patriarchów. Po zakończeniu rozmowy Cauri może być przyłączona do drużyny, a jest to świetna wiadomość, ponieważ ma ona 50 poziom, duże umiejętności i dobry ekwipunek. Nie jest to jednak możliwe od razu, a dopiero po przybyciu do Gospody Awanturnika w Ravenshore, lub na Wyspach Krwawego Sztyletu. Uwagi #Należy uważać, by nie zużyć posiadanych zwojów Zamiany kamienia w ciało na drużynę przed odczarowaniem Cauri. Może się bowiem okazać, że zabraknie Ci zwoju. Wojowniczki bowiem nie da się odczarować przy pomocy zwykłego zaklęcia - można to zrobić tylko przy pomocy zwoju. #Promocji Mrocznych elfów na Mrocznych elfów patriarchów można dokonać tylko w chwili pierwszego spotkania z Cauri. Później jest to już nie możliwe, dlatego koniecznie trzeba tę kwestię załatwić przy jej odczarowaniu. (mała poprawka- jest to mozliwe w alvar, ale juz nie za jej posrednictwem) Kategoria:Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer Kategoria:Misje w Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer